Użytkownik:123ViVa123/DP002
Treść Dawn i jej partner Piplup jechali Route 2. Zatrzymała swój rower na małej polanie. Razem ze swoim pokemonem położyła się na trawie i zaczęli oglądać chmury. D. Piplup, pewnie za bardzo się przejmuję, ale nie wiem co robi taki początkujący trener jak ja. Piplup. Pi? D. Masz rację, złapmy może jakiegoś pokemona. Dawn i Piplup zauważyli brązowego pokemona. D. To Buneary! : PD. Buneary, pokemon królik. Szybko rozwijając swoje uszy Buneary może wyprowadzić bardzo silny atak. D. Musimy uważać na jego uszy. Dobrze Piplup, teraz użyj Bąbelkowego Promienia! Nie ma nic lepszego niż ten atak! Wspaniale! Że co!? Co za skok! Dziobanie, Buneary jest za tobą! Buneary znkoałtowałą Piplupa swoimi uszami. D. O nie! Piplup, nic ci nie jest? Buneary udeżyła Dawn w twarz i uciekła. Piplup był zażenowany samym sobą. D. Hej, nie przejmuj się aż tak! Każdy ma prawo popełniać błędy. Nie możesz teraz się poddać! Dawn i Piplup jechali przez las. D. Hej Piplup, wiesz czym są pokazy pokemonów? Piplup. Pi? D. To świetna sprawa! Chciałabym zostać super koordynatorką, dlatego pojedziemy do miasta Jubilife! To nie daleko i niedługo odbędą się tam pokazy. A teraz złapmy tyle pokemonów ile sie da. Bo każdy się przyda. Musimy też wypracować sobie jakieś techniki. Piplup. Plup! D. WIęc, do roboty! Dawn zauważyła na drzewie jakiś kokon z liści. D. Jej, to Burmy. : PD. Burmy, pokemon larwa. Chroniąc się przed zimnym wiatrem, Burmy używa liści i patyczków, by stworzyć wokół siebie kokon. D. Złapanie tego pokemona to bułka z masłem. Piplup wyskoczył z koszyka i użył na nim Bąbelkowego Promienia. Kokon się zniszczył a Burmy upadł na ziemię. D. Świetnie! Złapaliśmy pokemona. Piplup. Pi-Piplup Piplup! W tym czasie Burmy naprawiał swój kokon, Dawn wyciągnęła PokeBall, ale pokemon już zniknął. D. Wygląda na to, że teraz to ja popełniłam błąd. Aż mi wstyd. Racja, nie mogę się tak łatwo poddać. Ja też mogę popełniać błędy, tak jak ty. Piplup. Piplup... D. Razem osiągniemy sukces i będziemy na samym szczycie. Piplup. Pi-Plup. D. Ha? Piplup, czy coś tam jest? Z krzaków wyszła "wpółżywa" Aipom. Aipom. Ai... D. Patrz to Aipom. : PD. Aipom, pokemon małpka. Aipomy używają swoich ogonów jak trzeciej ręki. D. Jej, jest przesłodki! Ale ma inny kolor niż w pokedexie, pewnie to pokemon shiny...taki na pewno sprawi furorę na pokazach! Dobra, Piplup, użyj Bąbelkowego Promienia! Aipom odpowiedziała na ten atak Piorunem. D. O rety, ta Aipom zna Piorun, będziemy mieli problem ze złapaniem jej. No dobrze Piplup, użyj Dziobania na Aipom! Aipom ponownie odpowiedziała Piorunem. Piplup poleciał na rower Dawn i, no cóż...spalił go. D. Mój rower! Mocno wypieczony! Aipom. U-u... D. Dziękuję bardzo, po czymś takim na pewno mogę cię złapać. Dawn rzuciła PokeBallem w Aipom, ale nic się nie stało, oprócz tego, że Aipom bolała głowa. D. PokeBall nie zadziałał, więc ty już masz trenera. Aipom. U-u! Aipom już chciała uciec, gdy drogę zastawił Seviper. Z drugiej strony był Dustox, a z boku Cacnea. Pokemony zbliżały się do niej. D. Co oni tutaj robią? MR. To dróżyna Aipom! Aipom. Ai-Pom... D. Jej, gadający Meowth. MR. No proszę, cóż za spostrzegawczość. : PD. Meowth, pokemon drapikot. W dzień głównie drzemie, w nocy natomiast zwiększa aktywność buszując po swoim terytorium. MR. To pudełeczko nie powie ci słońce, że nie tylko jestem samą elitą pokemonów, ale też królem piękności. Je. Eureka! Ja. Coś mi się widzi, że mamy Aipom. Je. Dziewczynko, nie powinnaś bawić się takim pokemonami jak ten. Ja. Jeszce mogłoby ci się coś złego stać. Je. W tym lesie nie ma miejsca na kolejnego złodzieja. A na tą Aipom, mamy wyłączność. Ja. Ale dzięki twojej nie świadomej wścibskości ułatwiłaś nam robotę. Aipom. *Piorun pełna moc* Je. Aipom razi prądem tylko przyjaciół. Ja. Oddajmy mu przysługę, D. To raczej nie są przyjaciele Aipom. Bąbelkowy Promień! Dawn i Piplup zasłonili Aipom. Ja. A ty co, ich mama? D. Ta Aipom was nie lubi kimkolwiek jesteście! Je. Przygotuj się na bardzo duże kłopoty. Ja. Bo my się bierzemy do roboty. Je. Źli aż do szpiku kości. Ja. Dla nikogo nie znamy litości. MR. I Meowth, to ja! Je. By miłości i prawdize nie przyznać racji. Ja. Dosiegnąć gwiazd będziemy walczyć. Je. Jessie! Ja. I James. MR. Meowth, to fakt! D. Pierwszy raz o was słyszę. Je. Jak to możliwe, że ta mała nie wie kim jesteśmy. Ja. Ciekawe czy ona wie, gdzie jesteśmy... D. Nie daleko miasta Sandgem. Ja. To musi być region Sinnoh. To dlatego ta mała nie ma o nas pojęcie. Tu nie ma fanklubu Zespołu R. D. Jakoś ciężko mi uwierzyć, że ta Aipom jest wasza, bo niby czemu Aipom nie jest schowana w PokeBallu. MR. Nie paplaj tyle, bo się zmęczysz. Je. Jeśli ukradniemy twojego pokemona, to się uciszysz. Seviper, atak Ściskaniem! Ku zaskoczeniu wszystki Seviper nie złapał Piplupa, ale Dawn. Nie wiadomo, czemu, ale Dawn była uciskana przez Sevipera. Piplup bezskutecznie atakował go Bąbelkowym Promieniem i Dziobaniem. W końcu, Aipom użyła Stalowego Ogona i uwaolniła ją, po czym zaatakowała Zespół R Piorunem, Pipul użył Bąbelkowego Promienia i zespół R poleciał w górę. D. Dzieki Aipom. Aipom wskoczyła na drzewo i zaczęła skakać, ale w pewnym momęcie spadła na ziemię. Dawn zaniosła ją do centrum pokemon. S.J. Ta Aipom jest po prostu wyczerpana. D. Jacyś bardzo dziwni ludzie pojawili się znikąd i nas zaatakowali. S.J. To brzmi strasznie, ale założę się, że Aipom szybko wyzdrowieje. Jestem tego pewna. D. To świetnie, dziękuję. Naprawdę mi ulżyło. Jakiś czas później. MD. To cudownie, Piplup to naprawdę dobry wybór. Jest mądry i taki słodki. Piplup. Piplup. D. Dzięki mamo. Aipom obudziła się i otworzyła drzwi. Aipim. Ai-Pom! U-u! Ai-Pom-Ai! D. Co jest Aipom? Aipom. Ai!? Aipom przestraszyła się w pierwszej chwili, ale uspokoiłą się. D. To cześć mamo, zadzwonię później. MD. Do zobaczenia skarbie. D. Aipom, co się stało? Aipom. U-u! U-u! D. Nie martw się, ja i Piplup pomożemy ci wrócić od właściciela. Aipom. Właścicielki, jak już coś i nie rozgaduj wszystkim, że mówię, bo zaczną mnie denerwować. D. Ty...no tak. Dobra, pomożemy ci wrócić do właścicielki, ale teraz musimy już iść, spotkamy ją po drodze. Ale muszę jeszcze zadzwonić do Prof. Rowana. Po krótkim telefonie Dawn wróciła do Aipom. W tym samym czasie. J. Pikachu, wypatrzyłeś Aipom lub zespół R? PJ. Niestety... J. Jak kamień w wodę, co ja mam teraz zrobić. A. Nie mam pojęcia. J. Dlaczego nigdy ich nie ma gdy są potrzebni, a tak to zjawiają się co chwila. O.J. Czy coś się stało? J. Można tak powiedzieć, Zespół R ukradł mi Aipom i teraz jej szukamy. O.J. Hmm, to wydaje się być spory problem. Postaram się wam pomóc. J. Dzięki Jenny. Jun i Ash doszli razem do laboratorium Prof. Rowana. P.R. O, ty jesteś Ash z Alabastii. Prof Oak wiele mi o tobie opowiadał... J. A ja jestem Jun. P.R. Wysłał mi do ciebie PokeBall Aipoma. A. Świetnie. J. Ta, czyli ja mogę sobie już iść, muszę znaleźć Aipom. P.R. Więc Aipom, którą znalazła początkująca trenerka jest twoja? J. Tak, gdzie ona jest! S.J. O, chodzi ci o Dawn, przykro mi, ale wyszła z centrum pokemon chwilę przed twoim telefonem. J. Czy ten dzień może być gorszy? Siostro Joy, a mówiła dokąd idzie? S.J. Wspomniała tylko, że musi znaleźć trenerkę Aipom. J. To ja lepiej biegnę. Ash i Jun wybiegli z laboratorium Prof. Rowana. Jakiś czas później spotkali swojego przyjaciela - Brocka. Razem ruszyli szukać Aipom. W tym samym czasie. D. Oh, szkoda, że mój rower jest tak wypieczony. Aipom. Wybacz. Znów w tym samym czasie. B. Zespół R, nigdy się nie nauczy, na pewno ją znajdziesz. J. Dzięki Brock. Heh, zostało szukać tej dziewczyny. W tej samej chwili Aipom Asha uderzyła małego Starly. Starly zaczęła atakować Aipom i wzajemnie. A. Przestań Aipom! J. Nie ma czasu na jakieś głupie walki! Stop! B. Starly to typ normalny i latający, może ci pomóc w odnalezieniu Aipom. J. Nie przepadam za poke-ptakami, są denerwujące, a przynajmniej mówię o tych latających. A. To ja ją złapię, Pikachu, Piorun! Starly. *Cyklon* A. Pikachu, Szybki Atak! Starly. *Szybki Atak* A. Stalowy Ogon! Starly. *Atak Skrzydłem* A. Aipom, użyj Centro ciosu! A. Super, złapałem Starly! Starly pokarz się! Postaraj się wypatrzeć shiny Aipom! J. Dzięki Ash, nie będę siedzieć bezczynnie! Beautifly! Ty również postaraj się wypatrzeć Aipom! Jun, Ash i Brock wyruszyli by szukać Dawn i Aipom Jun i wzajemnie. Dawn Faceplam.jpg|Ałć